Tatakai no Tamashii
by NegaDot
Summary: The Straw-hats end up in the middle of something dark. If the emperor is as powerful as they say, why isn't he in league with the government? The second key awaits Luffy if he can just save his soul. - 2nd key story (of 3), takes place after MSI, TnH, and UnK. Plot complete, chapters being processed.


Tatakai no Tamashii, part 1

The Sunny docked at another fall island. In town, Luffy and Zoro watched the range of expressions that passed them. Some seemed afraid, others sad, and more cynically pleased.

Zoro: "What's with this place?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "Dunno."

They paused in their tracks at a harsh, yet brittle laugh.

Old Man: "You youngin's are all alike. Completely clueless."

Luffy: "Huh?"

Old Man: "You've stepped into a shadow, my boy."

Luffy: (looking around) "Looks sunny to me."

The man pointed up the road with his cane.

Old Man: "See there? That's where you'll be headed if you're smart."

Zoro: (peering at the building) "Why's that?"

The man laughed again, coughing with the effort.

Old Man: "Register now or suffer the consequences."

A young woman stepped out from behind him.

Woman: "Pa! You shouldn't be out here! You know they'll drag you to the arena!"

Luffy: "Arena?"

Woman: (eyes widening) "The recruiters! (waving them in) Quick! Get inside!"

Before they knew it, she had hied everyone down the steps into her simple home. Having locked the door tightly behind her, she drew the curtains.

Luffy: "What's going on?"

Woman: (pleadingly) "Shh!"

He glanced around at the sounds that came from the street. Marching feet and a deep horn radiated through the stone. The girl huddled close to her father in terror. After they had passed, she sighed in relief.

Zoro: "What was that about?"

Woman: (smiling wanly) "I'm sorry. My name is Rhea. I didn't mean to rush you inside like that, but it was for your own good."

Luffy: "Who were those people we heard? Soldiers? (confidently) We can take 'em!"

Rhea: (frantically waving) "No, you mustn't! The more you fight, the more likely you are to be taken!"

Zoro: "You said something about an arena. Why would they want your dad?"

Luffy: (laughing) "Yeah, he doesn't look like much of a challenge."

Rhea: "They pick off the weak ones first...He gets some sort of sick enjoyment out seeing people torn to pieces."

Luffy: "Who?"

Old Man: "The emperor, of course!"

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Emperor?"

Old Man: (nodding) "Oh, yes. Rhea's been a great help in my declining years, but if they find me, they'll throw me to the monsters."

Rhea: "My father was once known as the Warrior of Bintolis. If they find out... - "

Her words trailed as she looked over her father's disheveled form.

Luffy: "Bintolis? What's that?"

Old Man: "It used to be a wonderful place; A kingdom unrivaled!...(sighing) But that was before *he* came."

Zoro: "The emperor?"

Old Man: (alarmed) "Where?!"

He ducked behind Rhea, who simply had come to accept his deteriorating state of mind. Begging their pardon, she ushered her father to another room where he could rest. Upon returning, she noticed Zoro eying her father's sword.

Rhea: "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Zoro: (turning) "Not bad."

Luffy: "So, where's this Bintolis place?"

Rhea: "You're standing in its ruins...I can't say I remember the kingdom before. (shrugging) I guess was just too young."

Luffy: "What happened?"

Rhea: (staring distantly) "The emperor came."

Zoro: (peering out the curtain) "Not too friendly then?"

She rushed over and pulled his hand carefully away, as not to rustle the fabric.

Rhea: "Please, don't do that. They'll be watching for someone to slip up."

Luffy: "Why's the arena so bad?"

Rhea: (turning) "It's a horrible place. Rivers of blood have run from it...People, friends, tearing one another limb from limb...And those are just the public battles."

They looked to her for further explanation.

Rhea: (nervously) "I've not the spine to find out, but there are dark rumors in this town."

Luffy: (curiously) "Like what?"

Rhea: "It's been said that the emperor holds special bouts during the fey hours..."

Luffy: (confused) "Special?"

Rhea: (shaking her head) "I've already said too much...You should go out the back. Please be careful. If they find your ship, you're done for."

At another part of town, Chopper espied someone enthusiastically calling for tickets.

Man: "That's right! (waving) Right this way! The arena of Lycrias awaits your enrapture! Your eyes won't believe the spectacle inside!"

People came and went from the entryway. He was about to ask someone about the proceedings when another man approached the announcer.

Man 2: "Psst, Tencho."

Tencho: (glaring across his shoulder) "What is it? I'm busy. (smiling at a customer) Go right in, madam!"

Man 2: "I saw some weird creature sneaking around. Should I capture it or kill it?"

Tencho: "Enjoy the show, sir! (turning) Capture it, you idiot. It may make for an interesting catch."

Man 2: (nodding) "All right. It shouldn't be too hard to find...I'd swear the damned thing was wearing a pink hat."

Tencho: (sighing) "Fine, fine. Just lay off the gin."

The second man departed as Chopper sidled along the alley. He had to get out of there. Turning the corner, he ran straight into Usopp.

Usopp: (relieved) "There you are. I've been looking everywhere!"

Chopper: (nervously glancing about) "We should go."

Usopp: "Why? I wanted to see this show everyone's talking about."

The second man from before approached coyly.

Man 2: "That your pet? How much to part with it?"

Usopp: "Pet?"

Chopper stayed silent, but sent his friend a pleading look.

Usopp: "He's..um...a new toy! (laughing nervously) This is my prototype."

Man 2: (peering closely) "Looks awfully lifelike to me."

Usopp grabbed Chopper's stiffened form and started backing away.

Usopp: "How about that! Batteries went dead! (backing away) I guess you'll have to wait until I work out all the bugs for a demonstration."

The man grasped Usopp's shoulder and leaned in close. Swallowing hard, Usopp waited for what was coming.

Man 2: "Well, let me know when you've got it working. (grinning) I've got a niece that would love it."

Usopp: (nodding) "Sure! But look at the time! I really have get back to my workshop! (waving as he departed) Nice meeting you!"

A few streets over, they ducked into another alley where he set Chopper down.

Usopp: "Who was that guy?"

Chopper: "I don't know. I think they wanted to take me into the arena."

Usopp: "Everyone I've passed was talking about that place. Seems it's the big attraction around here."

Chopper: "Yeah...(glancing about) Where's Brook?"

Back at the arena, the men from before seized up as someone came near.

Tencho: "What are you doing here?! You're only supposed to be in the midnight show!"

Man 2: (shrinking away) "He's really real...(ducking behind Tencho) Don't hurt me! I don't wanna die!"

Tencho: (smacking him over the head) "Shut up, you fool!"

Brook: "You haven't seen a long-nosed man and a reindeer, have you?"

Man 2: (behind his senior) "But the reaper..."

Tencho: (eying him cautiously) "What do you want them for?"

Brook: "They're my friends. Have you seen them?"

Man 2: (confused) "Death has friends?"

Tencho: (sighing) "Look, (pointing) they went that way. Now get out of here before the townsfolk see you! The emperor will have all of our heads if word gets out!"

Brook: (playing along) "It won't happen again."

He strolled off in the direction indicated.

Man 2: "I've never seen the reaper so close before."

Tencho: (keenly watching him leave) "That wasn't the usual showman...Get me the higher-ups."

Luffy and Zoro were unceremoniously booted from the back door of Rhea's home. Apologizing profusely, she wished them luck.

Luffy: "I wonder what those special battles are."

Zoro: "Who knows? From the look of it, nobody wants us to find out."

Luffy: (stubbornly) "But we've got to."

Zoro: (sighing) "Fine. We'll ask around in the tavern. Happy now?"

Before he even looked up, Luffy was bee-lining for the building. Surely someone would spill the beans. Once inside, they both sat at the bar, keeping their ears open for information.

Barkeeper: "What'll be, gents?"

Luffy: "House special!"

Barkeeper: (slyly grinning) "All right."

A woman nearby laughed groughly. Looking over, she was clearly on her last legs.

Woman: "You boys are either brave or stupid."

Luffy: (lilting his head) "Why's that?"

Woman: (leaning on the bar) "Do even know what the house special is?"

As if on cue, the barkeeper set down two frothing mugs. A strange odor emanated from the beverages and several people stared on in curiosity.

Barkeeper: (leaning forward) "Rule is - if ya live, they're free."

Without hesitation, Luffy downed his. Zoro watched in amusement as he started turning colors. The woman laughed again and leaned on him for support.

Zoro: (glancing over) "And you are?"

Woman: (falling into a stool) "In need of another round."

Barkeeper: (chuckling) "That's Jun. She's always around here somewhere."

Jun: (pointing) "I think your friend passed out."

Looking over, Luffy hung his head to one side with a slight foam coming from his lips.

Zoro: "Hey, Luffy. I hear the town's out of meat."

Luffy: (perking up) "What?!"

Zoro: (dryly) "He's fine."

Jun: "Meat, huh?...You two are pretty weird."

Conversation picked back up in the background as the crowd lost interest. Often the passing sailors had much more hilarious reactions to the concoction.

Luffy: (handing over the other mug) "Your turn!"

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "I'm good."

Jun: (tauntingly) "What kind of man turns down booze?"

Luffy grinned widely as his first mate begrudgingly accepted it.

Zoro: (sighing) "Bottoms up."

It was guzzled quickly and people again peeked to see what would happen.

Zoro: (ignoring a slight eye twitch) "Not bad."

Jun: (slapping his shoulder) "That's more like it!"

The barkeeper returned to his other customers, grumbling about the free drinks.

Jun: "You guys must be pirates."

Zoro: (cautiously) "What makes you say that?"

Jun: (downing another shot) "No one else can withstand that drool."

Luffy: "What can you tell us about the arena?"

Silence descended like a ton of bricks.

Luffy: (glancing about) "What'd I say?"

Nervously, people went back to their business.

Jun: "Again - Brave or stupid."

Zoro: (crossing his arms) "Enlighten us."

Jun: (sighing) "Fine...The arena is the emperor's personal entertainment. He pits people against beasts from all over the Grand Line and also against their friends...If he catches your crew, you'll have to kill them."

Luffy: "Why?"

Jun: "It amuses him. (leaning back against the bar) Besides, if you don't, a worse fate than death awaits them."

Zoro: "And what if we don't play along?"

Jun: "Tried that...(staring off distantly) I'm the only one left of a crew three hundred strong."

Luffy: "Three hundred?!"

Zoro: "What about the special battles we heard about?"

Again, silence hit hard and fast. Glasses shattered, but none dared look them in the eye.

Jun: "You boys are real ringers to get caught up in this."

At the far end of the room, the barkeeper made a hushed call on his denden mushi.

Jun: (looking them over) "You don't know anything about this island, do you?"

Luffy: "Why's everyone so scared?"

Jun: "They're afraid the emperor will hear you."

Luffy: "Is he strong?"

Jun: (laughing harshly) "Keep asking questions like that and you'll find out the hard way."

Zoro: "Someone mentioned what this place used to be, but most of the people seem too scared to talk about what it is."

Jun: (shrugging) "Imminent doom will do that."

Luffy: "Huh?"

Jun: (swiping an unmanned bottle of rum) "The emperor's an ability user like you, Mugiwara."

Zoro: (keenly) "You know us?"

Jun: (taking a swig) "Who doesn't? Why do you think everyone's been avoiding you two like the plague?"

Turning quickly at the sound of a slam, they saw three recruiters glaring from the door. Most people ducked under their tables while a few sat quietly, hoping to be overlooked.

Recruiter 1: "Monkey D. Luffy. Roronoa Zoro. Your presence has been requested by the emperor."

Luffy: "What if we say 'no'?"

Recruiter 2: (raising a rifle) "Should I sedate them, sir?"

Recruiter 1: "That's not necessary... (striding forward) Your friends are already waiting for you."

Luffy: (standing his ground) "I don't believe you."

With a sneer on his face, the man tossed over Nami's log pose.

Zoro: (glancing at it) "That's ours, all right."

Luffy: (glaring) "What have you done with my nakama?!"

Recruiter 1: (coolly) "Follow me and you'll find out for yourself."

He turned his back on them, knowing they wouldn't strike him down if they ever wanted to find their friends.

Jun: (quietly) "Go. It'll be your only chance to save them."

Zoro: "Why are you helping us?"

Jun: "If you can convince the emperor that you're uninteresting, he may let you go."

Recruiter 2: "Who is that woman? She looks familiar."

Recruiter 3: (flipping through a book of names) "Hayasaka Jun. Sole survivor of the mutiny against the emperor."

Recruiter 2: "She's still alive?!"

Luffy: "Hey! You're here for us. Leave her alone."

Recruiter 1: (waving down his men) "Come along quietly. Any funny business will result in the torment of your friends. (slyly grinning across his shoulder) Nice to see you again, Jun. Keep in touch."

Staring hard at the floor, she was surprised to feel someone touching her arm.

Luffy: "Don't worry. We'll fix this."

The crowd spread apart like a wave, letting the duo pass. They followed in silent contempt. These people would pay for whatever they had done.

A few hours later, at the Sunny, Usopp and Chopper stood agape. There was no one aboard and an eerie silence belied the fight that had previously ensued.

Usopp: (looking across the mess) "What happened?"

Chopper: (eying spots of blood on the deck) "Where is everyone?"

They searched fruitlessly for their nakama. The inside was trashed. Everything had been torn apart and completely ravaged. Eventually, they heard someone stirring on deck and ran up the stairs with hope. A single woman stood before them, her long ponytail flapping in the wind.

Usopp: (aiming his pistol) "Who are you?"

Woman: "Jun. Your friends have all been taken to the palace."

Usopp: (eying her cautiously) "Why should we trust you?"

Jun: "Mugiwara and Roronoa went willingly. The emperor already had your friends at that point."

Chopper: "Did they take everyone?"

Jun: "I don't know. I was just coming to investigate."

Usopp: "There's no way they got everybody."

Chopper: (perking up) "That's right! Brook's still in town!"

Jun: (non-nonchalantly) "I'm here to help. Whether or not you decide to listen to what I'm about to say is up to you."

Glancing at each other briefly, they nodded as Usopp lowered his weapon.

Jun: "Your crew is most likely still being held at the palace until they can get an audience with the emperor. After that, they'll probably be taken to the arena. With the reputation and bounties you guys have, I'd guess they'll be in one of his midnight shows."

Usopp: (keenly watching her) "Go on."

Jun: "If that happens, it'll already be too late. Mugiwara said he'd fix this mess...I guess that means he'll be taking my vengeance for me...My nakama are already dead. If it means taking down that pompous bastard, I'm willing to help you."

Chopper: "What do you mean 'too late'?"

Jun: "Just trust me. (peering back toward town) I can lead you into the palace, but once you're in, you're on your own."

Usopp: "If what you're saying is all true, it sounds awfully dangerous."

Jun: (coldly) "Afraid to help your comrades?"

Usopp: (offended) "Of course not! I'm just trying to figure out your place in all this."

Chopper: (tugging his friend's clothing) "Usopp, remember what I overheard at the arena entrance?...We could be in big trouble."

Jun: "You already are. I'll give you shot to dig yourselves out. If you can rescue your friends, the emperor's pride will be shattered...The rest of my fee is simple."

Usopp: "Fee?"

Jun: (turning) "If you all get out of this alive, I'm going with you. This island is nothing but a bad memory for me. The sooner I can leave, the better."

Usopp: "If you hate it here so much, why'd you wait for someone else to come pick you up?"

Jun: "No one ever leaves this island casually. (meeting his gaze) Are we in this together or not?"

Usopp: "Fine, but that doesn't mean we trust you."

Chopper: "Usopp!"

Jun: (smirking) "Smart kid...All right. We'll leave as soon as the sun sets."

One by one, Luffy's friends regained consciousness. It was dark, musty, and cold. It could be nothing but a prison cell.

Guard: "So, finally awake are you?"

Robin: (hazily) "Where are we?"

Guard: (grinning) "Take it easy, princess."

Nami sat up, her head in her hand.

Tencho: (nearing from the shadows) "Don't worry, my dear. That headache of yours will pass as the sedatives leave your system."

Nami: (turning) "Is everyone okay?"

Franky: "For the most part."

Tencho: "Your blonde friend is just across from you. Seems he was quite the handful."

Nami: (looking through the bars) "Sanji-kun, are you there?!"

There was no response.

Tencho: (chuckling) "Don't worry. It's a blessing he hasn't awoken yet. When he does, that leg of his will be torture."

She froze, recalling the events just a few hours earlier.

A few hours ago, everyone sat peacefully on the Sunny. Nami was taking the time to go over her maps while Robin read one of her books. Franky was napping in the sun and Sanji was just finishing some tarts for the girls. He was about to do his usual prance-and-compliment routine when they spotted someone walking up the beach toward the ship.

Sanji: "Franky, wake up. We've got company."

Franky: (sitting up) "Huh? What's going on?"

Robin set down her book and stood at the railing. It seemed the person they had first spotted was not alone. Several men followed a ways behind their leader.

Franky: "Who are they?"

A woman approached with a serene grin.

Woman: (saluting) "Welcome to the Lycrian Empire. I ask that you please register yourselves at the arena. It will make things much easier later on."

Sanji: "Arena?"

Woman: "You may call me Tori; I'm an officer working under the emperor. It is customary for visitors to our shores to provide a show of strength, so that we may keep tabs on the might of the outside world."

Nami: "We won't be causing any trouble. We'll leave as soon as our log pose resets."

Tori: "I'm afraid you don't understand. By refusing to take part in battle, you're already causing trouble. Please, come quietly. There's no need to make us use force."

Franky: "Force? You and what army?!"

She grinned as a small troop of men caught up with her. They held their rifles ready, awaiting the order.

Robin: "If we participate, are we then allowed to leave peacefully?"

Tori: "Whichever one of you survives, yes."

Sanji: (edgy) "Our captain's not aboard right now. You'll have to come back later."

Tori: "No need. Mugiwara will picked up in town. You'll meet back up with him at registration...Permission to come aboard?"

Franky: "Denied!"

Tori: (coolly) "Are you the most senior crew member on board?"

Sanji looked toward Nami.

Nami: "Permission denied until our captain returns."

Tori: (sighing) "Such a shame."

Within seconds, she was standing on the banister, her sword drawn. The soldiers quickly began boarding by their own means.

Tori: "You should really save your spunk for the arena. (smirking) You'll need it."

Weapons were drawn and fighting ensued. Her troops were easily overtaken for the most part. A few men had hung back, lining up the perfect shot with their guns. Nami suddenly collapsed as the tranquilizer hit her system.

Sanji: "Nami-san!"

He ran to her side, letting his guard down. Tori pulled a rifle from her back and shot out his knee.

Tori: (standing over him) "Those legs of yours are deadly. You took out several of my best fighters."

Sanji hit the deck hard. Nami's vision started to blur, but she could hear the noise surrounding her. Robin was down. Launching a kairoseki net, she was easy prey. Franky stood his ground, waiting to see how they'd handle a cyborg.

Tori: (idly nearing) "I think you'll find we've all done our homework. Give up."

Franky: (glowering) "Never."

She smirked in amusement as he turned in surprise. Several men leapt over the railing behind him and hauled up something from below...Something big.

Franky: (standing his ground) "Nets and guns won't work on me."

Tori: "You're still part human. Once you're disabled, we simply need to sedate you as we have your friends."

He glanced over and saw each of his nakama laying on the deck. Robin netted, Nami fading out, and Sanji bleeding badly.

Franky: "And how are you gonna stop this?"

He readied one of his special attacks, but stopped cold. Tori's men had completed their work while she distracted him. A large magnetic plate sat flat against his skin.

Tori: (watching him struggle) "I think you'll find that magnet is quite strong."

Nami could hear her laughing as she finally blacked out...

Back at the holding cells, she glared at their captor.

Tencho: "Now, now. It's your own fault. Had you simply come peacefully, all this could have been avoided."

Sanji mumbled as he came to. His leg was throbbing. They hadn't bothered to remove the shot pellets from his flesh.

Sanji: (cringing) "Nami-san, Robin-chan...Are you okay?"

Nami: (turning) "You have to at least treat his wounds."

Tencho: (waving her off) "Perhaps. We'll see what the emperor deems you all worthy of soon enough."

Robin: "Who is this emperor of yours?"

Tencho: "Oh, you'll meet him soon. Your captain is on his way here now. As for the rest of you misfits, I'm sure they'll show up eventually."

Franky: "How'd you manage to get Straw-Hat?!"

Tencho: (snidely) "Simple, really. A good captain will always give himself up if it means saving his crew."

Nami: "You're letting him exchange himself for us?"

Tencho: (laughing) "Heavens, no! You're all here for the sake of the emperor's amusement. We're simply keeping you all alive and unharmed in exchange for his cooperation."

Robin: (keenly) "Unharmed?"

Sanji struggled to sit up despite the pain.

Sanji: "Lay a hand on anybody and I'll take you down myself."

Tencho: (turning) "Big words for a caged chef with a bad leg."

They stared each other down until the guard intervened.

Guard: "Sir, Mugiwara and Roronoa are at the gates."

Tencho: "Good. I'll greet them myself. Make sure our guests are...comfortable."

He stalked away with an amused sneer.

The gates creaked open and a woman strolled out causally.

Recruiter 1: "Guests are in tow, ma'am."

Tori: "Good. I'll take them from here."

The men saluted and forfeited custody.

Tori: (offering a hand) "Welcome to the emperor's palace."

Luffy: (ignoring the gesture) "Where's my crew?"

Tori: (slowly lowering her arm) "I see pirates have as good of manners as ever."

Zoro: "Why lead us here under guard, but not take our weapons?"

Tori: "Simply put, those rifles are loaded with a powerful sedatives. Even monsters like you two would fall in seconds."

Tencho: (approaching) "That's enough of your witty banter, Tori-san."

Tori: (sighing, unamused) "Great, the pet is here."

Tencho: "How dare you address me like that! Show some respect!"

She stuck out her tongue as he passed her. It would seem there was some tension in the ranks around here.

Tencho: "You will meet with the emperor shortly. Your friends are already waiting inside. (turning) Please, follow me."

Annoyed, Zoro fingered the hilt of Wado. Luffy shot him a look and he let it go. Inside, they walked a corridor that seemed to go on forever. It was wide, tall, and black as night. Scant lamp posts were the only available light.

Luffy: (peering into the darkness) "You guys don't like windows, huh?"

Tencho: "The emperor prefers the night. There are few windows here in the palace."

Luffy: "Man, he's gotta be pretty pasty."

Tencho: (trying to ignore him) "Your friends were far less amiable about your little visit than yourselves. As a precaution, they're being kept in the holding cells."

Zoro: (tauntingly) "Ever notice we get locked up everywhere we go?"

Luffy: (playing along) "Yeah, what's up with that?"

Tencho: (turning quickly) "I assure you, your jests fall on deaf ears. Now come along."

Luffy: (grinning coyly) "A regular riot, isn't he?"

Tencho was about to snap when someone else intervened.

Guard: "Pardon, Sir."

Tencho: "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be on duty."

Guard: (nervously saluting) "Change of shifts, Sir."

Tencho: "Very well...What is it?"

Guard: "The healer's down in the cells per the emperor's request."

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "Healer?"

Luffy: (seizing Tencho's collar) "What'd you do?!"

Tencho: "I suggest you not do that."

Glancing across his shoulder, Luffy noticed at least twenty men with rifles aimed. They must have been shuffling along beside them in the shadows the whole time. Begrudgingly backing down, he kept a steely gaze locked on his foe.

Tencho: "One of your crew put up some resistance, so he had to be silenced. I assure you, he'll be just fine."

Guard: "Tori-san is looking into the missing crew members."

Tencho: (curtly) "If your report is complete, get out of my sight."

Nodding, the man faded into the surrounding blackness.

Zoro: "Let me guess, he's blonde and dumb-looking."

Tencho: (smirking) "I can see your nakama will break apart easily under the correct persuasions."

Luffy: "Don't count on it."

Down in the dungeons, the emperor's healer worked calmly on Sanji's knee. It seemed odd that one so young could be so skilled.

Sanji: (glancing at the guards) "So, you do this a lot, then?"

Healer: "Yes."

Sanji: "You seem pretty young to be a doctor...No offense."

Healer: "None taken."

He flinched as she dug out another pellet.

Healer: "That's the last one. Now I can really get to work."

He watched as the girl stood up and held her hands over his bleeding flesh. A soft glow emanated as she closed her eyes. Within seconds, the wound was completely repaired.

Franky: "What the?!"

Robin: "Impressive...How old are you?"

Healer: (turning) "Twelve. Do you require care?"

Robin: "No, I'm all right."

Nami: "Are you an ability user?"

Healer: (nodding) "I am. I serve my lord and master where ever it is we go. Currently his fancy is this island. It is none of my concern as to why."

Franky: "Wow...Preprogrammed much?"

Healer: "I suppose you would know all about programs, wouldn't you, Cyrborg-san?"

A voice came from up the steps.

Tencho: "That's quite enough, my dear. You needn't be so formal with these scum."

Franky: "What ever happened to 'guests'?"

Tencho: (ignoring him) "Mugiwara and Roronoa have arrived. You will be escorted to meet them soon. (glancing down at the girl) Is your work complete?"

Healer: (bowing) "The chef's leg is as good as new."

Tencho: "Good. Guards, put him in with the others."

They did as they were told and Sanji was amazed at just how perfect his leg was. Having locked the cell door, the emperor's men departed.

Sanji: "Everyone okay?"

Nami: (nodding) "How about you?"

Sanji: "Fine."

Franky: (peering at his leg) "That's amazing! Not even a scratch."

Robin: "I can see why the emperor keeps her guarded so closely. She would give anyone a clear advantage in battle."

Sanji: (glancing up the stairs) "There's more to that kid than meets the eye..."

Upstairs, Luffy and Zoro waited under guard. Tori smirked from across the room at their unamused expressions. Eventually, the door began to open. Whispering to Tori, the person stayed only briefly.

Tori: "Cheer up, boys. Sounds like your nakama are on their way up."

Zoro: (flatly) "It's about time."

Luffy: "They better not be harmed."

Tori: "Keep at it, Mugiwara. (winking) I get a kick out of another person's aggression."

After an awkward silence, the door opened once more and their friends filed in.

Luffy: (waving) "Hey, guys!"

Franky: "What the hell?! We get a cold floor and he gets a sofa near the fire?!"

Robin: (chuckling) "Perks of being captain, I suppose."

Zoro: (looking them over) "I thought they said the healer went down. You look fine to me."

Nami: "We do now."

Sanji: "That kid's something else. Apart from the torn fabric, you can't even tell I had a knee shot out."

Luffy: "What?!"

Tori: (taunting) "He was a bad boy."

Nami: (turning) "You!"

Tori: (patting her cheek) "I missed you, too, Red."

Before she could retort, Tencho entered the room.

Tencho: "That's enough, children. Honestly, can't I leave you alone for five minutes?"

Tori: "Blow it out your - "

Tencho: (cutting in) "As I was saying...Please be seated."

Each sat down uneasily, but the sofas were a vast improvement over damp concrete.

Nami: (eying Luffy's wrist) "Kairoseki cuff?"

Luffy: "Yup."

Sanji: (glancing at Zoro) "What the hell is that?"

Tencho: (stepping near) "That is a device of my own invention. Each of you will wear a bracelet while in the presence of the emperor. They're designed to drain all your strength except that which is essential to your vital functions."

Guards came around and secured a bracelet tightly to each person. Robin and Luffy had the joy of two bangles - one of Tencho's and one of sea prism.

Tencho: "Tell me, Mugiwara. Where is the rest of your crew?"

Luffy: "How should I know?"

Zoro: "What he means is - Why should we tell you?"

Tori: (shrugging) "We'll find them eventually. Rats to love to hide, but the always come out for the right bait."

Tencho: "The emperor will settle for nothing less than a full set."

Sanji: "We're not some kind of collectible, you know."

Tencho: "Oh, but you are."

Man: "That's enough, Tencho. I'll explain it from here."

Tencho: (turning) "Your eminence!"

In a split second, everyone was kneeling.

Emperor: (chuckling) "Such humble subjects...Rise."

Tencho: (slowly getting up) "I apologize, Sire. We've failed to capture all nine of them at this time."

Emperor: "No need to fret. I am not an unjust man. Collect them within the next twenty-four hours and I will see to it this incident doesn't mar your record of service."

Tencho: (bowing) "Thank you, your excellence."

Luffy: (looking him over) "You're younger than I thought you'd be."

Tori: "Insolent brat! Don't address the emperor so casually!"

Emperor: (laughing) "It's all right, Tori. He has spunk. I like that."

The emperor was an imposing figure. He was in his thirties with deep red hair tied behind his neck. He was tall and muscular, but his ability is what made him the most feared.

Emperor: "No doubt you have questions, but all will clear soon."

A few men brought in an ornate chair in which the emperor promptly sat. He peered hard at each person as if looking at their very souls.

Emperor: "Ah, Nico Robin. This is a treat. (grinning) I may have something special planned for you."

Luffy: (confused) "You know him?"

Emperor: (laughing) "Everyone knows of her, Mugiwara. She was quite young to incur a bounty. I'm surprised she's still alive."

Tori: "We're still missing three of them, Sire."

Emperor: (waving her off) "Yes, go take care of it."

Tencho: "The recruiters reported having seen Hayasaka Jun with these people."

Emperor: (intrigued) "Really? Good friends are you?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "Just met her."

Zoro: "She was pretty drunk, too."

He chuckled to himself before regaining his regal composure.

Emperor: "Forgive my manners. You see, Jun was an old toy of mine...A favorite, really...But she's broken now. (leering) Perhaps Nico Robin would like to replace her?"

Tori: "My lord, you can't be serious!"

Turning, he scowled hard.

Emperor: "Are you still here?"

Tori: (shrinking back) "Forgive me, my lord. I'll depart immediately."

She quickly left the room.

Emperor: (sighing) "Good help is so hard to find these days..."

Tencho: "Do you rogues even know why you're here?"

Luffy: "The arena. You want us to kill each other, but it's not gonna happen."

Emperor: "Kill? Mercy, no."

Zoro: (eying him suspiciously) "Then what?"

Emperor: "I've been keeping tabs on your crew for some time now. Such a mass bounty is unheard of for a group so small. You intrigue me, Straw-Hat...Your crew is so small, so tightly knit...I wonder, what happens if I pull the right thread?"

Luffy: "We've heard about your 'special battles'. They said during the day you pit people against their nakama, but there's more, isn't there?"

Emperor: (complacently) "You make me sound sinister."

Sanji: (interjecting) "At least let the girls go."

Emperor: "Perhaps. There may still be room in my harem."

Sanji: "Why you - !"

He had tried to get up, but the cuff brought him back down hard. He could barely move.

Tencho: (sneering) "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Rather than draw weapons, the guards sniggered in the background.

Franky: "What are these 'special battles'?

Emperor: "How droll...I'm sure you've heard by now that I, too, am a fruit user."

Getting up, he idly paced before the fire behind him. Tencho looked on in amusement.

Tencho: "Shinda-sama, you needn't indulge their curiosities. They'll find out soon enough."

Emperor: "Yes, I know, but I do love to see them squirm."

Luffy: (lilting his head) "What's wrong with you?"

Nami: "Luffy! Don't make him any madder!"

Emperor: (laughing it off) "Wrong? I've often wondered the same thing."

Slowly, everyone relaxed.

Emperor: "Yes, you will all participate in one of my korosu shows."

Zoro: (keenly) "Korosu?"

Franky: "I thought you said you weren't gonna try to make us kill each other."

Emperor: "You misunderstand. I am a nazo nazo man."

Nami: "The nazo nazo no mi? What does it do?"

Emperor: (eerily grinning) "That was the grand experiment. Imagine my excitement when I realized its true potential!"

Tencho: "Would you like to make an example, my liege?"

Emperor: "Very well."

Two guards approached and hauled Luffy from his seat. Miraculously he was able to stand on his own once they let go.

Luffy: (watching carefully) "What are you gonna do?"

Emperor: "It's far easier to show someone than to explain it. Be a good captain and take one for the team, hmm?"

He grit his teeth, annoyed, but went along.

Emperor: "The nazo nazo no mi is truly astonishing. Behold!"

The crew watched in horror as Emperor Shinda reached his hand through Luffy's chest. Luffy struggled to stay on his feet. He was obviously in great pain.

Emperor: "Ah, here we are."

Taking a firm hold, he pulled and at once the mystery of his ability was no more. Luffy's cold body fell to the floor while a shade of him dangled limply in Shinda's grip.

Nami: "Luffy!"

Each tried to run to his side and each failed.

Sanji: "What the - ?!"

Zoro: (enraged) "What did you do?!"

Franky: "Straw-Hat! Get up!"

Emperor: (smirking) "I think you'll find he can't hear you."

Robin: (trembling) "Is that - ...?"

Emperor: "Your captain's soul."

Nami: (horrified) "...No..."

Sanji: "There's no way! You're bluffing!"

Franky: "Yeah! How are you pulling it off?!"

Tencho: (grabbing Nami's arm) "Come and see for yourself."

He thrust her to the ground near the corpse and slowly she reached out for a pulse...Nothing.

Franky: "Well?!"

She slowly shook her head, unable to speak.

Emperor: "You see? The public battles are enjoyable in seeing the bloodshed, but my true passion is the battle of souls."

Robin: "What?!"

Tencho: "Allow me to explain...Under the emperor, I have managed to build a special stadium beneath the original arena. Once inside, disembodied souls are trapped. You will all fight for survival. The winner keeps their life. The losers become fodder."

Zoro: "You can't be serious."

Everyone jumped as the shade started to move.

Luffy: "...Ugh..."

Shinda let go and Luffy turned, looking at everyone in confusion.

Luffy: "Why are looking at me like that?"

Following a pointed finger, he espied his body on the floor.

Luffy: "Is that me?! (looking through his hands) "What the hell?!"

Robin: (concerned) "How long can he stay like that?"

Tencho: "Outside the stadium's special field? Not long."

With a smug smile, Shinda grabbed Luffy's 'shoulder' and thrust the shade back into its host. Once complete, Luffy sat up with a harsh cough.

Nami: "Are you okay?"

Luffy: (holding his throbbing head) "What just happened?"

Emperor: "A quick view of the difference between us. Now then, rest up, all of you. Once your friends have been captured, we'll begin the real fun."

A dark spark filled his eyes as he spoke his last words before leaving. Tencho smiled down at the two in the floor. Reaching up his sleeve, he produced a small metallic device.

Tencho: "I'll lessen the effect of the bracelets so that you can move about, but don't try anything stupid. There will be guards posted inside and outside of the room...Not that you'll be strong enough to do anything about it anyway."

He gave one last sneering grin before he, too, left the room. Most of the guards left and locked the door tight.

Luffy: (patting his chest) "I'm back, right?"

Nami: (nodding) "Are you sure you're all right?"

Luffy: "I think so..."

Zoro got up and tried to unsheathe one of his blades. Failing miserably, he sighed in defeat.

Zoro: "I guess it's up to the other's to get us out of here."

Franky: "Maybe not. If I can get my hands on some materials, I might be able to counteract these cuffs."

One of the guards raised a questioning eyebrow, but shrugged it off. There was no way...Was there?

At the Sunny, Brook strolled onto the deck only to meet with a raised blade.

Jun: "Who the hell are you?"

Brook: (leaning back) "I could ask the same thing."

Chopper: (running forward) "Jun, it's okay! He's with us!"

Slowly lowering her weapon, she looked him over cautiously.

Jun: "Mugiwara keeps some strange company."

Usopp: "Brook! Thank heavens!...Have we got a story to tell you!"

Several minutes later, the group sat at the table in thought.

Brook: "Well, if she get us in, we can get ourselves back out."

Usopp: "Yeah, but who knows how guarded that place is? Besides, we have no idea where in the palace they're keeping them."

Chopper: "If we split up, I'm sure we could find them."

Jun: (idly picking her nails) "Bad idea."

Usopp: (annoyed) "You keep shooting down ideas, but you don't put anything in! (rising) Now look here, little Miss Sunshine! We're glad you want to help, but so far you haven't done anything but put us down!"

She slowly got up at met his gaze.

Jun: (leaning in) "You want help? How is splitting up against unknown foes supposed to help?! You don't know where you're going! You don't know who you'll face! And you sure as hell don't look like you can hold your own!"

Usopp: (protesting) "Now just a minute!"

Brook: (slamming down his mug) "Enough!"

After a brief standoff, they both took their seats.

Chopper: "She's right...We need help."

Jun: (smugly) "I know just who to call."

Later that night, Luffy and crew idled in the 'guest suite'. Zoro was attempting to pry off his bangle while Franky tried to figure out how they worked.

Nami: "So, it's a dampening field?"

Luffy: "What does that mean?"

Robin: "It means it's blocking out something. In this case, our energy."

Zoro: (pulling fruitlessly) "Damnit! How annoying!"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Settle down, Marimo. We already know you're annoying."

Zoro: (glaring) "As soon as this thing comes off, I'm kicking your ass."

Sanji: (smirking) "Try it."

Nami: "Knock it off, you two! This is serious. We're not even strong enough to turn the lock on the door. We need a plan."

Luffy: "Why don't we all just take a nap until the others get here."

Franky: "That might help pool some reserved energy, but we still need a plan."

Zoro: (giving up) "Sleeping isn't a plan?"

Nami: (studying her bracelet) "There has to be a weak point! We just have to find it."

Franky: "If we can't break these, what about the kairoseki cuffs?"

Sanji: "Forget it. Those things are solid."

Robin: "They're made to withstand any struggle. They wouldn't be of any use, otherwise."

Conversation stopped dead as strange sounds started emanating from the far wall. The guards had gotten bored and were outside of the room, leaving them to to their own devices.

Luffy: (glancing about) "What's that noise?"

Robin: "It's coming from the wall."

Luffy: "Big rats."

Zoro: (tracing the source) "That's no rat."

A slight tap confirmed his suspicion. A panel echoed its hidden passage.

Franky: "Pay dirt!"

Luffy: "All right!"

Nami: "Shh! Do you want the guards to come running in?!"

Zoro: (feeling along the wall) "I don't see any openings."

The shuffling, skittering noises had moved toward the fireplace. The flames had long since died down and they peered into the soot in curiosity. A blonde, curly-haired woman poked her head down from the chimney. She was covered in soot, but smiled none the less.

Woman: "I told you two to stay out of trouble."

Luffy: "Rhea!"

Sanji: (confused) "Who?"

In one agile movement, she flipped down and dusted herself off.

Zoro: "What are you doing here?"

Rhea: "Saving your butt."

Nami: "Who are you?"

Rhea: "I met your friends in town."

Luffy: (grinning) "I knew you weren't as freaked out as you wanted us to think."

Rhea: "One must keep up the act if she is to continue fooling the recruiters."

Franky: "How'd you find us?"

Rhea: "I know this place like the back of my hand. I grew up here."

Luffy: "You're a princess?!"

Rhea: (nervously waving) "Nothing like that...It's a long story. We don't have time to discuss it here."

Robin: "Why are you here?"

Rhea: (turning) "An old friend called in a favor. She's bringing your friends to help bust you out."

Sanji: "Old friend?"

Luffy: "Who's that?"

Rhea: "You met her at the tavern. (tossing over a coin purse) Here, she stole this off you."

Luffy: (patting himself down) "Really?!"

Nami: (annoyed) "Did you introduce yourself to the whole town?"

Zoro: "I knew there had to be a reason she was helping us."

Rhea: (looking up the chimney) "Don't look too far into it. She steals things so she can meet back up with people saying she found it, like she's doing them a favor."

Robin: "Interesting way to make friends."

Rhea: (peering toward the door) "I don't know how to get rid of those bangles, but I think Jun might."

Everyone froze as the door creaked open. A guard poked his head in.

Guard: (surveying the room) "Keep it down in here!"

Finding nothing out of place, he locked them back in.

Luffy: (looking around) "Rhea?"

Rhea: (hanging upside down) "Come on. We don't have much time."

Shrugging it off, they followed her into the fireplace. It was difficult keeping up with the restrictive bracelets, but they managed to stick together.

Outside near the gate, Jun huddled with the others.

Jun: (whispering) "Remember, just like we practiced...(squinting at Usopp) But no laughing."

They dodged lower down as someone peered over. Just as the guardsman made his way nearer, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Brook: (reaching out menacingly) "I have come for thee..."

Guardsman: "Noooo!"

He ran screaming in terror at the imposing figure. They'd cloaked Brook in dark robes and set the edges aflame.

Guard 2: "What the - ?!...The reaper! He's supposed to be on our side!"

One by one, the men fled, some leaving trails behind them. Usopp was surprised to see Jun smiling so widely at their plan's success. Having caught his gaze, she quickly dropped the expression.

Jun: "Come on. We need to put your friend out."

Usopp: "Huh?"

Looking over, he saw Chopper frantically beating the robes out. The fire had gotten slightly out of control. Once Brook's safety was ensured, they made their way up the steps.

Jun: "Good job, Bones...All right, Long-nose. You're up."

Usopp: (flatly) "We have names, you know."

Carefully lining up his shot, he fired a smoke pellet at the main entrance. The guards were frenzied to find out what had happened. Once the distraction had been made, Jun quickly hurried everyone into a ventilation shaft near the entryway.

Chopper: "We made it!"

Jun: (covering his mouth) "Good way to give away our position, Fluffy."

His eye twinged at the nickname she'd chosen, but he let it go.

Jun: (pointing ahead) "You're gonna follow the shaft until you hit the kitchens. You can jump down over the stove from there and make your way up the back stairs. When you get to the row of angels, sit tight until Rhea signals you."

Chopper: "You're not coming?"

Jun: "That was the deal to start with, kid."

Usopp: "What if there's people in the kitchen?"

Jun: "Take them down."

Brook: "We'll have to cover our tracks if we don't want to get caught, too."

Usopp: (nodding) "Right."

Jun started off in a different direction than the one they had come from.

Usopp: "Where are you going?"

Jun: "To pay Shinda a visit."

The boys glanced at one another briefly, but shrugged it off. They had a task ahead of them.

- 


End file.
